Thargoid Barnacle
An Alien Structure (colloquially referred to as a "Barnacle") consists of an organic growth with a central, ribbed peak surrounded by Organic Structures. They are related in some capacity to Thargoids. Appearance At first sight the central column looks very much like a regular, sea-based barnacle sitting on the ground. However closer up, it looks more like a number of individual obelisks make up the structure. At ground level the obelisks do not quite meet, leaving gaps through which a more organic looking material can be seen which radiates a blue-green light. It is approximately 1.5 to 2 times the height of a Scarab SRV. The peaks of each obelisk is coloured a creamy white, with a strange symbol visible on the side. This is currently the cause of much speculation amongst commanders with many believing it to be a reference to Barnard's Loop, an emission nebula in the Orion constellation. Interaction The barnacle appears to be fairly benign, and has so far been unresponsive to interaction. The central column seems to be impervious to damage, with commanders having tried firing on it with a wide range of weapon types. It also cannot be targeted by ship or SRV systems, and doesn't show up on scanners. There have been reported anomalies near these objects, with ship scanner glitches being fairly common. When nearby, a strange sound can be heard coming from it, which sounds similar to an Unknown Artefacts, but rather sounds more like an animal noise.Elite dangerous: Barnacles sound Unknown Artefacts (UA) interact with the barnacle via a sort of tractor beam. The barnacle gives off visual and sound effects as any nearby debris slowly rises within the beam towards the UA, only to be dropped back onto the barnacle, having no obvious effect on anything in the end. Connection to Thargoid Interceptors On June 2, 3303, CMDR Mobiusetti documented the first known interaction between a Thargoid Interceptor and Alien Structures on Pleiades Sector OI-T C3-7 A 6 at coordinates -42.77, -21.70, confirming the two are related. The Unknown Ship approached one Alien Structure, incapacitating any nearby ships and SRVs. The craft then rotated until its propulsion array faced and was aligned with the Alien Structure, before drawing a pulsing beam of light or energy from it for a brief period. The Unknown Ship then departed as rapidly as it arrived. It is possible that Alien Structures serve as refueling stations of some kind for Unknown Ships, and the Meta-Alloys they produce are fuel or repair materials for them, but this is currently only conjecture.YouTube: They're Here... Discovery of large clusters After September 26, 3303, CMDRs began discovering much larger clusters of Alien Structures. These clusters had grown into a roughly octagonal shape, with crystal-like formations erupting from the ground and linking them together. It is possible that these large clusters are the precursors of future Thargoid Surface Sites. It's also called a Barnacle Forest due to the large scale. Known Locations Small clusters Large clusters Notes *The existence of Alien Structures was first hinted at during a trailer for Elite Dangerous: Horizons released on December 15th 2015.Elite Dangerous: Horizons Launch Trailer Videos Elite_Dangerous_-_Mega_Barnacle_Site_Found Gallery Alien-Structure-Barnacle.png|Alien Structure Barnacle Alien-Structure-Barnacle-SRV-Anaconda.png|Alien Structure Barnacle SRV Anaconda File:Barnacle close up.jpg|Cropped image of the barnacle itself File:Barnard's_Loop?.png|Symbol on the side of the barnacle File:Barnacle anaconda crash.jpg|View of the barnacle reported at the Anaconda crash site (GalNet article). This one does not seem to be persistent, and is not visible to all Commanders. File:Unknown Ship Alien Structure interaction.png|A Thargoid Interceptorinteracting with an Alien Structure Unknown Ship Barnacle Laser.png|Thargoid Interceptor Barnacle laser Barnacle large cluster.png|An Alien Structure in a large cluster References Category:Surface Points of Interest Category:Alien life Category:Points of Interest Category:Thargoids